


Baby wants it

by Arienhod



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: Among the things that Diana experienced in Elizabethan era food was among the best. But with pregnancy comes cravings for things that aren't necessary normal combinations. And in this case aren't even invented.





	Baby wants it

When he left their rooms at dawn Diana was still asleep, and judging my her mumbling dreaming about food. It amused Matthew, but at the same time he felt bad for not being able to acquire for her everything she might want. Not for the lack of funds, that would never be a problem for a de Clermont. He would get things imported for her if necessary. The problem was most dishes she liked to eat in their own time haven't been created yet.

He didn't count on his wife's ingenuity and ability to improvise, and at Francoise's willingness to let Diana take the reigns in the kitchen, and teach her how to prepare a new dish that she shouldn't know to cook just yet.

He should have.

That was why he was surprised at the somewhat familiar scent, that had nothing to look for in Elizabethan England, was wafting through their parlor. For a vampire smells of cooking were unpleasant, but he learned how to live with that aspect of his existence. Humans, like daemons, didn't have that problem, which resulted in Walter pushing past Matthew and inhaling deeply. He didn't recognize the dish by its smell, but that didn't mean his mouth weren't watering from it.

"Francoise outdone's herself every time." he enjoyed visiting Matthew at Hart and Crown, not just because of the company, which was much more pleasant than at the court, but also because of the good hearty food and wonderful wine.

"Not Francoise." Matthew muttered, very well aware who was the culprit. 

"Did you have to hire a new housekeeper?" Kit entered the apartment and closed the door behind himself to keep the chill out, "Did your wife chase her away with her witchcraft and petty demands?"

The murderous look Matthew was giving his old friend went unnoticed by the younger man, or perhaps he was intentionally ignoring it, pushing again, trying to find how far he can go with his jabs and insults before the increasingly annoyed vampire had him by his throat again. For Kit getting any kind of attention from Matthew was a positive thing. Walter, who was aware of the raising tension in the air, tried to settle things before they escalated.

"So Diana is cooking. Something from her own time, I presume?"

"Because our food isn't good enough for the witch." Kit muttered under his breath, seemingly to hide it but fully aware that Matthew could hear him.

As if summoned Diana appeared at the entrance to the parlor, looking serene and smiling widely. Matthew had to smile back, that wide smile he reserved just for her when she does something unexpected and wonderful, and just takes him by surprise. She wore an apron over her skirt and looked more domestic than he had ever seen her before. A far cry from the professional woman he met in Bodleian just a few months ago, a woman who, at the time, he couldn't imagine to be his whole world.

"Mon coeur, you have been busy today." he was on her side in an instant, and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I do not wish to be rude in your home, but could you wait with romancing your wife until we leave?" Walter asked, and Kit nodded while sporting a wide grin on his face. Whatever the daemon wished to add was interrupted by the sound of Walter's stomach growling loudly, "Or at least after a meal I was promised when he left the court."

Matthew laughed, "I apologize, my friend. It's been hours since your last meal, but it has been longer since I had seen Diana."

Francoise appeared moments later, with plates and spoons, and setting up the table before disappearing in the kitchen again only to return with a covered chafing dish that she placed in the center of the table. Next she brought out a bowl of pasta, that although existed in Elizabethan era already was usually eaten with butter and cheese, or sauced with savory stewed fruit, not with the sauce that was revealed when Francoise lifted the lid.

Wine followed, as it was usual in a vampire household, and soon enough Matthew was holding a glass and observed with amusement as his wife struggled not to moan with every spoonful of the dish. She had to improvise and cut the pasta wider and shorter, considering the lack of forks, but the sauce was the important part anyway. Walter seemed to agree, as he was quickly working on his second serving, and even Kit was too busy chewing to make impolite comments regarding Diana. Or maybe he hasn't forgotten that the last time he tried to talk with his mouth full Walter elbowed him and caused him to almost choke on his food.

Even Jack agreed that it was delicious, if the fact he wasn't annoying Annie was an indicator, and was instead focusing solemnly on his own plate. 

A few hours later several well placed comments, courtesy of Francoise, had Walter and Kit returning to their own homes. Matthew quickly wrote a few correspondences before retreating to their bedroom, expecting to find his wife already in bed. She wasn't.

Instead she stood by the window, the moonlight giving her an etheral appearance, passing through her thin shift and revealing the contours of her changing body. And her hands... her hands were resting on her belly, cradling the child that grew inside her. Her gaze was down, focused on the slight swell, before she lifted her head and looked straight at him.

His legs moved on their own accord, and within moments he was by her side, one of his hands winding around her waste and the other in her hair before he kissed her deeply, like had wanted for hours. He missed her presence today, during the long grueling hours at the court, surrounded by two-faced people who he couldn't stand. But he would endure worse, if it meant she was safely tucked away in their warm home, away from the political schemes and back-stabbing.

"I'm surprised you aren't pointing out that making an 18th century dish two centuries early is messing with history." Diana was first to speak, and interrupt the pleasant silence that followed their breathtaking kiss.

"No more than we already have with out very presence here." Matthew replied, fully knowing that they have done more drastic things than introducing specific food to a few warm-bloods earlier than it should exist in the first place.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Your son doesn't care much about historical accuracy." Diana mumbled, her head pillowed on Matthew's shoulder as she slowly falling asleep, "I've been craving it like crazy whole day."

* * *

Diana was bundled under the covers of Matthew's bed in Sept-Tours, shaken to the core by the news that awaited them when they returned to their own time. Matthew was by her side the whole time, and she presumed he left only when she fell asleep, probably to talk to Marcus and get a more detailed report about what was going on during the months they were away.

Footsteps on the stairs told her someone was approaching, and she briefly considered faking sleep just so she wouldn't have to endure another look of pity and question about how she was doing. But with vampires such a thing was difficult to accomplish. 

Moments later a familiar face appeared, and Diana sat up, allowing the covers to pool in her lap. 

"It's good to see you again, madame Roydon." Francoise said with a smile, intentionally using the name they had used back in 16th century, "I passed master Roydon downstairs, I'm sure he will be joining you soon. Now, I'm sure you are hungry having skipped dinner, so I prepared something for you."

A wide smile appeared on Diana's face, as her still sluggish from sleep brain finally recognized the scent of the food coming from the plate placed on the old looking lap tray. She had to point out, "I'm not sure Matthew would approve of me eating in the bed, possibly getting stains on the cover."

"Nonsense, your body needs nourishment and I do not see why you should not be as comfortable as possible while eating. Fear not about stains." Francoise pointed out while carefully placing the tray on the mattress.

"I agree." Matthew said as he entered the bedroom. His eyes landed on the plate, the fork in Diana's hand, the hungry look in her eyes, and he started to laughed.

"It's really good." Diana said moments later, after swallowing a mouthful.

Francoise gave her a wide smile, "I made it following the original receipt for pasta Bolognese from 16th century London. Although Italians made everyone believe they made it first."


End file.
